Forgotten
by xXxCherryBlossomxXx
Summary: It was a hit-and-go, and all she could do was hold his bleeding, broken body close to her. There was so much blood;she had thought she had lost him. She still thought she’d lose him...-SakuSyao pairing."M" in case for last two chapters. *EPILOGUE UP* FIN.
1. Accident

**Disclaimer:** **I do **_**n**_**ot own CardCaptor Sakura or any of the characters mentioned in the FANfic. All rights to CLAMP. This is purely fanmade**, **nothing more.**

**CardCaptor Sakura Sakura-x-Syaoran**

_Chapter 1 Accident_

A scream.

A screech.

Then, darkness. Complete darkness.

----

The only sound in the room was the heart monitor, beeping at a steady pace, and the heavy breathing of an un-conscience boy. A girl, eyes red and puffy from crying, sat beside his hospital bed, not taking her eyes off of the boy that laid asleep. She held his hand through the beds bars, gently rubbing his knuckles with her fingers.

Even though it was only hours, it seamed as though days had gone by since Syaoran Li had been brought to the Tomoeda Hospital. The blood, the lights, the screaming. . . it had seamed so long ago. But now all he could do was sleep, and the doctors were still not sure about his condition. They said the first forty-eight hours were critical, and it had only been seven hours. Yet he still wasn't awake.

The girl closed her emerald eyes and let a tear escape down her cheek. It was all her fault. She had insisted on going to their friends, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa, place. Syaoran had told her he didn't want to go, he'd rather stay home with her, but she had insisted that they visited them. Syaoran and her were only eighteen and had been living together for only a week. They had only just finished unpacking the previous day, so Tomoyo had suggested the couple meet at her place, and the four of them would go out on a picnic.

Only the couple never actually made it to Tomoyo's house. Syaoran, after giving in, had said he wanted to walk. The two teens weren't even a block away when it had all happened. The crosswalk had the sign indicating it was safe, so they began to walk across the street. She didn't think to look for oncoming traffic; it was a red light. And it had all happened so fast. Halfway across the crosswalk, a speeding car raced around the corner, ignoring the children, and she was in it's past. Syaoran had pushed her out of the way. He had amazing reflects from all the martial arts training he had had as a child growing up in Hong Kong. But he still wasn't quick enough. He pushed his girlfriend out of the way, but was hit by the car. It was a hit-and-go, and all she could do was hold his bleeding, broken body close to her as a close on watcher dialled for help.

There was so much blood; she had thought she had lost him. She still thought she'd lose him.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo had arrived at the hospital only minuted after Syaoran and herself did. Her boyfriend, Eriol, was working and would be arriving later in the day. Tomoyo rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder, her amethyst eyes looking down at the top of her friends head. "Stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault." She had already told her this many times in the past hours.

But it was Sakura's fault, or so she thought. She convinced him to go out. She didn't look for cars. She agreed to walk across town instead of driving. She was helpless, as she could only watch and hold him close to her own cold body.

"It is my fault, Tomoyo-chan. All my fault."

"Don't say that." her friend said softly. "Li-kun wouldn't want to hear you blaming yourself."

"I wish it was me in that bed." Sakura told her. "Me instead of Syaoran."

"Stop it!" her friend practically screamed. "Stop talking that way!" she sighed, and walked in front of Sakura, kneeling in front of her and taking Sakura's soft hands into her own. "Don't talk this way, Please. It's breaking my heart, as would it if Li-kun was listening to you right now."

"But-"

"Sakura-chan, he is going to be alright. He's a fighter, you know that more than I do. So please, hang on. He'd want you to be strong, wouldn't he?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head, more tears rolling down her cheeks. She seamed to have an endless supply of the salty liquid leaking down her cheeks today. She couldn't ever remember crying so much in her life. Tomoyo took out her handkerchief and used it to wipe away her tears.

A few minutes later, after silence had crept over the room again, a boy came running into the room gasping for breath.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo gasped, running over to him. He embraced her quickly, then walked over to the side of Syaoran's bed, grasping the railings handles.

"He hasn't woken up yet?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura couldn't seam to answer without feeling as though she would cry again, so her friend answered for her. "No, but the doctors said that it was normal for his condition."

Eriol's knuckled seamed to turn ghostly white as he gripped the handle harder. Even though him and Syaoran didn't seam to have gotten along when they first met, for the past few years they seamed to be really close.

Eriol pulled Tomoyo close to him, but kept looking at Sakura. "I'm sorry for not coming earlier. We're really short staffed at the moment, so my boss wouldn't let me go until a few minuted ago."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said, keeping her eyes on Syaoran's face. "I'm sure Syaoran would be pleased to know you came anyways, Eriol-kun."

Eriol gave a small, sad smiled at her, then turned to Tomoyo. "You two have been here for hours. You must have missed lunch, or have you eaten?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, we haven't left the room."

"Then please, let me bring you two down the hospitals café and we'll just get something quick to eat."

"I'll stay here." Sakura told them bluntly. She wasn't hungry at all, and didn't want to leave Syaoran's side incase he awakened.

"You have to eat. It isn't healthy." Tomoyo insisted to her.

"I'm not hungry."

"But-!"

"Let her be, Tomoyo. If she'd made up her mind, there's no way of changing it." he turned his attention back to Sakura. "Can we bring you anything back. A sandwich? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice, thank you." Sakura smiled weakly at them, as he nodded and took Tomoyo by the waist out of the room.

It was just Sakura and Syaoran, together in the large, white, sterile room. At least he was breathing easier now than he was when they first arrived, she thought to herself. She moved her hand and gently ran her fingers through his mess of chocolate soft hair. She had watched while the doctors stitched and dressed his wounds. He had lost a vast amount of blood, explaining why he hadn't waken yet and his rather pale complection, even if he had developed colour since the accident. With everything that had happened, it was a miracle he didn't break a single bone.

Sakura felt his hand twitch underneath hers, and a small groan escape between his lips. She held her breath, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. His eyes twitched, and slowly opened. He blinked a few times before adjusting to the light, then looked around confused.

Sakura squeezed his hand and jumped up, knocking her seat onto the ground. "Y-you're awake, Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked at her, a smile quickly spreading across his face. He didn't squeeze her hand back, and quickly let his smile sink away.

"Who. . .are you?"

----

**DumDumDUUUUUM! **

**Okay, so this is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it at least and will read the following chapter! **


	2. Lost Memory

_Chapter 2 Lost Memory_

The cup of coffee Tomoyo had been holding crashed to the ground as her and Eriol stood in the rooms doorway. Coffee began to leak in a small puddle on the floor around their feet, the aroma rising into the air.

Had she heard Syaoran Li correctly?

"_Who. . .are you?" _

Was he joking? Was he trying to make Sakura feel worse than she already felt? She could see it in her friends face; it was blankly staring at Syaorans face, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly gapped open. Tomoyo watched as Sakura's hand released his and slipped between the bars to her side.

Leaving Eriol standing in the doorway, Tomoyo marched over to his bed side and stood beside him.

"What type of sick joke is that, Li-kun?!"

Syaoran looked from Sakura, to Tomoyo, to Eriol and back to Tomoyo. His face still looked confused and blank.

"I-I'm sorry." he told them. "Do I know any of you?"

Sakura took a few steps back. She could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes, and she had to clasp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

He had completely forgot about her.

----

"I'm sure it's only temporary, Kinomoto-san." Eriol told her.

Eriol had called the doctor after the whole shock of Syaoran not remembering anyone. The doctor had rushed over to the room, and asked the three friends to stand in the hall while he assessed Syaoran. Both Tomoyo and Eriol had tried to comfort Sakura, as she leaned against the wall, but she had not said a single word.

"He hasn't forgotten you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo added. "He just has to recall you. It's there, in his mind, he just has to find it."

All three of them gave a small jump when the door opened and the doctor came out. Sakura was the first to confront him, her eyes seaming to ask the question for her.

"He has temporarily lost his memory." the doctor said sadly. "Other than that, he seams fine. His wounds hurt, and his head as well a little, but otherwise, he seams pretty good after the crash he came out of."

Sakura could feel her heart sink. "He's forgotten. . .everything?"

The doctor nodded. "It seams so. The only thing he can really remember is his name. He doesn't even remember why he's here."

Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her close. "Sakura-chan, you've had a rough day. You should go home. Have a rest, sleep, and wash up." Sakura shook her head. "You can come back, but you should go rest."

"No."

"Kinomoto-san, Tomoyo is right. It's not healthy. Please, just go home for a few hours." Eriol agreed. He walked over to her and tried to hand her her coat.

Again, Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving. I'm staying here. I've already called Onii-chan and told him he wont be able to contact me at home tonight."

Surprisingly, when Sakura had phoned Touya Kinomoto, he didn't really protest. Touya still didn't like Syaoran, but he understood her reasons for staying at the hospital. He wanted to beat up the brat for forgetting his sister, especially after the kid had taken her from him when they moved in together, which he was completely against. Still, he offered his support to his sister, even offering to come to the hospital with her, but Sakura had insisted that she was a big girl. He could hear the distress and concern in her voice, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Sakura turned her attention back to the doctor. "Is that alright if I stay with him?"

The doctor smiled and nodded towards her. "Yes, but understand he doesn't remember you. Although it may help him remember, you staying close to him."

"When will he remember?" Eriol asked.

The doctor looked at the three young adults, and pushed his glasses up his nose. Tomoyo held her friend closer to her. "I'm afraid we don't know for sure. He lost a lot of blood, and hit his head pretty hard. It varies from patient to patient. It could be a few hours, weeks or even months. We do offer therapy, to help him remember quicker."

"It is just temporary though, right? Li-kun will remember Sakura-chan, right?"

"Only time will tell for certain."

----

**Phweeeeet! Another chapter is complete. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the other. I hope you continue onto the next chapter! **


	3. Time Will Tell

_Chapter 3 Time will Tell_

Sakura was determined to get him to remember. She would stay with him until he remembered every detail about his life, about _their_ life. She stayed with him all night, sleeping by his side. And stayed with him for the remaining days in the hospital.

She had explained to him who he was, or had tried at least. She didn't exactly say that she was his girlfriend; she figured that wasn't something you tell someone. Although she was sure he had gotten the impression there was something between them.

After a week in the hospital, the doctor released Syaoran under the condition he came in everyday for both physical and mental therapy, and twice a week for an assessment.

Sakura was left bringing him home. It was a quiet drive across town. Eriol had offered to bring them home, and Tomoyo offered to make them dinner so that they would have one less thing to worry about, but Sakura had insisted on taking care of him herself. She felt it was the least she could do for him, and she knew it was something she had to do.

When they arrived home, and Sakura unlocked the front door of their apartment, Syaoran seamed to be amazed.

"I live _here_?" he asked. Sakura nodded. The apartment was huge, she had to admit it. Especially for just the two of them. Huge windows in the livingroom overlooked the town. Elegant furniture was nearly placed in each room like a picture from a story book. Everything was perfect it seamed.

Sakura took his and her coat, and opened the entranceway closet. He looked around, his eyes stopping at a girl-styled coat hanging up. "Does anyone live with me?"

Sakura waited a moment while hanging their coats up, her eyes seamed to cloud over again. Each time he asked a question, it was painful. It reminded her that he didn't remember her. "I live with you."

Syaoran seamed to have been slapped, and suddenly felt sorry for the girl. "I-I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san."

Again, his words hurt her. _Kinomoto-san._ It stung like vinegar on a freshly opened wound.

"Sakura." She corrected him. "Please, call he 'Sakura'."

"Sorry." he repeated. He really was sorry. This girl, Sakura Kinomoto, was only nice to him. She had told him everything he needed to know about his life, stayed with him during his stay in the hospital, and comforted him even though he knew it was her that needed the comforting.

Syaoran had the vague feeling her knew this girl better than anyone else. That she was someone special to him. He wanted to ask her what their relationship was, but didn't want to hurt her more than he already was. He was so confused, and mad at himself for not remembering.

Suddenly, something came flying at top speeds right into his face. It's huge yellow teddy-bear-like face right in his. It's beady little eyes looking into his.

"So the kid is back, huh? Do you realize because of your mess up that Sakura has not come home, and I've practically starved!?"

"Who. . .what are you?" Syaoran asked.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura gasped. "Stop it!"

"You don't even remember me? Awesome super cool me? C'mon kid! That's sad!"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura repeated in a warning voice.

"Cerberus. . .creature of the seal. . .the beast with the golden eyes. . .any of this ringing a bell in there?" Kero sounded annoyed that someone could possibly forget him. Not that is was difficult, he was a little out there.

"Beast?" Asked Syaoran, using two fingers to pinch him by the wings. Kero began to throw punches in the air. "What are you, a talking stuffed animal?"

Sakura slapped her forehead as a small vein popped on Kero's forehead. She knew what was coming before she heard Syaoran give a small scream. Kero had bitten his finger, and she was sure he had made sure to leave a mark.

"Kero-chan, just go into my room and play some of your video games, alright?" She had warned Kero before they came home that she didn't want any of this behavior. Too bad he was probably thinking about tactics for his game, and wasn't listening to her.

"One minute, Sakura. I'm almost done here." Kero said, not taking his eyes off Syaoran. Syaoran had let go of the tiny yellow thing and was sucking on his finger to stop the bleeding. Sakura didn't have time to respond to Kero. "Now listen here kid, you don't know how much Sakura has cried since this accident. And you're convenient loss-of-memory is eating her away. So I'm warning you, if you do anything to hurt her, even unintentionally, I'll go super-cool all over your-"

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura yelled, making Kero look back at her for once. "Leave him alone and go play with your games!"

"But I'm not-"

"You've done plenty. You're done. Go."

Kero angrily looked back at the boy, gave him another punch in the air and flew away around the corner. He disappeared from sight, and Sakura knew he went into the room when she heard the door slam and the television begin the make loud violent sounds again. He was playing that RoboWarior game again.

She turned to Syaoran again and took his hand into hers. The cut was still slightly bleeding. She reached for a tissue from her pocket and dabbed it clean.

"Sorry about that. Kero-chan's just being himself. Although it can get pretty annoying, he's just protective of me." She turned to Syaoran and smiled. He couldn't help but blush slightly whenever she gave him that sweet smile. She had such a beautiful smile. "I'll go make some dinner then. You must be sick of hospital food."

"I can help you." he offered. He suddenly found himself wanting to be with her, be close to her.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's alright. You go sit down, you should be resting." Yet in fact, she would've loved for him to help her preparing the meal. That's what they would do every night, make dinner together. Syaoran didn't believe in women doing all the work, and they both enjoyed cooking so much.

Syaoran hesitated at first before sitting down in the living room. He found that her eyes had been glazed over as she walked into the kitchen, like she was thinking about something. He gave a small sigh and rested his elbow on his knee, then cradled his head in the palm of his hand. He suddenly wanted to remember this girl very badly, for both his and her sake.

----

"Are you sure it's alright?" Sakura asked Syaoran. They were sitting down eating dinner. Kero was busy trying to beat the player Suppie76's score, and had decided to eat in Sakura's room. . .again.

Syaoran nodded. "It's delicious."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really?" Again, he nodded. She smiled and began moving to food around on her plate. "You once said that this was your favorite of my cooking, so I just thought. . ."

"Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura's head jolted up, his gentle amber eyes meeting her deep emeralds. He hadn't realized how much she missed _her_ Syaoran, and with those few words and how he said them, it was like he was back to his regular self. Her gaze set on him, making Syaoran feel a little uncomfortable. Colour crept up in his cheeks. He could feel his face grow warm. Sakura gave a small giggle at his reaction.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Sakura stopped for a moment and looked back at him. "I forgot how easily you use to blush. You were constantly blushing when we were kids, and when we first started going out. . ."

Syaoran didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He felt like a lost child around her. And she was the angel trying to guide him back home.

Not long after this, Syaoran looked up to find Sakura laughing again. Her laugh was so beautiful he found.

"Syaoran, you have some rice on you. Right," she pointed to the corner beside her cheek. Syaoran brushed off the spot she pointed to, but apparently was the wrong side because Sakura continued to laugh. "Here, let me help." She stood up and kissed the corner of his mouth, taking the rice into her own mouth.

Syaoran sat there, stiff, as her lips rested on the corner of his mouth. His face was glowing by now, and his heart was beating so fast he thought he'd explode. When Sakura pulled away, she didn't meet his gaze. Instead, she got her plate and began to walk to the kitchen.

"I-I'm sorry." she told him. For a moment, everything seamed back to normal. She had momentarily forgotten their situation.

If it was her regular Syaoran, he would have welcomed the kiss. He could have moved so their lips embraced. Then she would've sat on his lap, and the kiss would continue forever it would seam.

He _was_ her Syaoran. And time would bring him back to her.

Syaoran stayed at the table as he heard Sakura run water for dishes. He closed his eyes and gave a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, too."

----

**I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make it boring. I think the first two chapters were better than this one, but I hope you still enjoyed it. The next chapter is short, but still sweet in my opinion. **


	4. Sorrow

_Chapter 4 Sorrow_

He couldn't sleep. He felt horrible ; guilty.

**-Earlier that night-**

"_I'll go sleep on the couch then." Sakura told Syaoran, showing him into the bedroom. _

"_Wait!" Syaoran said, as she grabbed her pajamas and began to leave. "What about your room?"_

_Sakura didn't seam to want to answer at first. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "This is my room." she said in almost a whisper._

_Syaoran very quickly seamed to understand what she meant. They were sharing a room. His mouth gaped open for a bit, but guilt nestled in the pit of his stomach quickly. Another thing she was sacrificing because of his loss of memory. She was going to give up her sleeping routine because she knew he wouldn't feel comfortable with it. _

"_I-I can sleep on the couch." Syaoran insisted. "You can sleep in here." _

_Sakura shook her head. "You need to be still resting, Syaoran. You cant sleep properly on the couch. Don't worry about it." _

"Idiot!" he told himself as he laid in bed. Now he couldn't sleep, and was wrapped in guilt at the fact he only made her feel sad again, and she was out there sleeping. "Damn it."

Syaoran crawled out of bed and grabbed the largest blanket off the bed. He walked into the living room to find Sakura curled up in a ball on the couch, clutching the thing named Kero in her arms close to her.

". . . ran. My little. . .wolf. . " he heard her groan. He bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling even more guilty. She really was someone special to him, and the other way around.

Syaoran walked over and placed the blanket around her shivering body. It was cold in the house, and why she hadn't taken a blanket with her was beyond him.

As he went to stand back up, his hand lightly brushed Sakura's cheek. As his hand came in contact with her skin, images flashed across his mind. They flashed too fast, he couldn't make sense of them. Except for the last image image. . .

_His figure blurred as he pushed a girl out of the way of a speeding car. She landed on the sidewalk, but he couldn't get away before the car came in contact with him. He hit the pavement, pain shooting through his entire body. Someone screamed out his name, as his vision soon became blurred. Someone held his close, screaming uncontrollably. _

"_Syaoran!" He heard Sakura's distant voice scream. " Someone, help us! Syaoran! SYAORAN!" _

Syaoran stumbled back a few steps, clutching his head. Memories? They had to be.

"Sa-Sakura. . ." he whispered. Why couldn't he see them! He wanted to remember so badly. Why wasn't his mind him to remember!

Syaoran leaned back down towards Sakura and hesitantly kissed her cheek. "I will remember, I promise. For you, I'll remember."

----


	5. Never Give up Hope

_Chapter 5 Never Give up Hope_

_**- One month after the accident -**_

"Syaoran! Any longer and we'll be late!" Sakura pulled on her coat and grabbed her school bag by the front door. Syaoran came around the corner, pulling up his tie to his neck. Sakura handed him his blazer and looked at him, concerned, as he pulled it on. "Are you sure you want to go back to school so soon?"

Syaoran nodded with a soft smile. Over the past month, even without his memories, he had found himself fallen in love with Sakura Kinomoto. They were certainly not as close as they were before, but he was glad that he could, again, return feelings back towards her. "The doctor said it was okay for me to return. Besides, I'm behind. I have to go back."

"Can't you continue to do work sensei assigns for me to bring home for you? Like you've been doing? I have no problem teaching it to you."

"I know you don't, but I can't keep on relying on you to teach me. It's not fair to you. Iteda-sensei told me I could go back to school this week, remember?"

How could Sakura possibly have forgotten about their last visit to the doctor, Iteda-sensei. Syaorans last doctor, the one that had been working on his until the last visit, was called away to another hospital temporarily, so Ryu Iteda was substituting for him. Sakura had wanted to throttle this new doctor, and she ended up crying herself to sleep again.

_**-three days prior to. . .-**_

"_Please, have a seat." the doctor said to Syaoran, as they entered his tiny office. Sakura followed close by Syaoran, but the doctor had apparently not seen her enter. As he took a seat, and Syaoran sat on the opposite side of his desk, the doctor caught Sakura's figure as she began to sit down. Iteda cleared his throat before she could take a seat beside Syaoran. "Kinomoto-san, this is an appointment for Li-san. It's confidential, and only immediate family are allowed to be in here with him under such circumstances. And you are not that." _

_Sakura felt as though she had been slapped in the face. She stood back up. "I understand." she turned to Syaoran and tried to smile. "I'll wait outside then, okay?" She turned to leave when she felt him grab her hand, stopping her from leaving._

"_No, wait." Syaoran turned to the doctor. "Sakura stays." _

"_Li-san, please understand that-"_

_Syaoran stood up and went beside Sakura. "She is my family. So Sakura stays, or I go with her."_

_The two men glared at each other until finally the doctor sighed and signalled the two to take their seats. Sakura later thanked Syaoran ; she was as anxious about this appointment as he was. _

"_Li-san, it's been a whole month and you have not remembered anything." Iteda began, looking more so at Syaoran than Sakura. "I think it's safe to say that we can stop your mental-therapy now." _

"_What!?" Sakura gasped. The doctor still didn't look at her. "A-are you saying that he wont ever regain his memories?" _

_The doctor sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. His eyes were very serious. "I'm saying that I don't see the point in continuing his therapy. Li-sans chances of regaining his memories prior to the accident are very slim, now that this much time has past."_

"_So you're just going to give up? You're saying that th-there's no hope!?" Sakura's voice began to quiver. She could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes, but she had to keep them in. She didn't want to cry in front of Syaoran. _

"_That's not what I said, Kinomoto-san. I'm saying that his chances are slimmer now with all this time gone by and not much for results. I just don't want Li-san to have false hope." _

"_False. . .hope?" Sakura whispered. Syaoran watched as she lowered her head towards the ground, her eyes covered by her bangs. He was sure Sakura was trying to hold her tears in. He had learned very quickly that she cried when he wasn't around ; that she waited until she was alone. _

_Syaoran clenched his fist. "No." He stood up and faced the doctor, giving him a hard blazed look. He began yelling at the doctor. "I know I can remember! I know I can! I-I get these flashes and -" _

"_We've done all we can, Li-san. Please-"_

"_Then I need to try harder! I need to push myself further!" He didn't lower his voice even a bit. _

"_Please calm down." continued Iteda, "you're in denial. This is normal behaviour for someone in your state still recovering."_

"_No!" Syaoran turned to Sakura, his eyes quickly softening. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands into his. He could feel her shaking. "I will remember. Don't lose hope on me just yet, okay? I'll try harder, and I will remember." he stroked her cheek softly, trying to smile. "I'll remember, okay?" _

_Sakura only looked at him, trying even more to hold in her unleashed tears. "Okay, Sakura?" he asked again. The tears weren't able to held back any longer. She jumped off her chair and flung her arms around his neck. She felt him soothe the back of her head, as she nodded vigorously and cried into his shoulder._

"Yay, I know." Sakura said bitterly. They walked down towards the parking lot to Syaorans car that he had received from his mother for his sixteenth birthday. Sakura opened the front door, but Syaoran came up from behind her and closed it again. "Syaoran, we don't have time for games."

"I'm not playing." he told her. "We're walking to school."

Sakura looked at him like he was mad. She had already sworn that she wouldn't walk long distances again, especially with Syaoran. "You can't be serious? We don't have the time this morning!"

"Sure we do." Syaoran smiled. "We have loads of time before class starts."

"I don't think it's a good idea today," she tried to think of a swift excuse, "Tomoyo-chan wanted to meet me before class, and-"

Syaoran took her hand and pulled away from the car. He began to walk towards the sidewalk, pulling her along with him. "It was a freak accident, and we can't let it change our lives."

"Th-that's not it!" Sakura lied. It was as if he'd read her mind.

"C'mon Sakura. You're not the kind to just run away and hide when something happens."

Sakura pulled away from his grip and stopped walking. "You don't know that!" She knew her voice was snappy, and she immediately felt guilty for saying such a thing. He was trying so hard to remember. For her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Syaoran reached for her hand again, and squeezed it. "Don't worry. I know I cant know for sure, but you just don't seam like the type of girl to hide. That's all. Let's just get to school."

----

"Ohayo!" Sakura said cheerfully as she slid open the door to her classroom. In replay fifteen voices shouted their greetings back to her. She walked over to a desk that stood four other girls. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. Chiharu-chan. Naoko-chan. Rika-chan."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled warmly at her friend. "Where's Li-kun? He is coming today, ne?"

Sakura nodded. "He's putting his stuff in his locker. It's weird, before I could tell him his lock combo, he seamed to have remembered the numbers. Both of us were shocked."

"How's he feeling then?" Rika asked.

"H-he seams better. I mean, his wounds have healed and all. . ."

"It's just his memories?" Asked Naoko sadly. "So he still doesn't remember anything?"

Again, Sakura nodded. "He's so determined to remember. But the doctor said-"

"Don't listen to the doctor!" Chiharu scolded. "Tomoyo-chan told me about that! He seams like a jerk. If it was Yamazaki that had been hurt, and someone told me to give up hope, I would punch their lights out!"

The girls laughed, and began to talk about the homework from the previous night. At that moment, Syaoran walked into the room. Before he could even get out his greetings, two boys confronted him.

"Li-kun! Kinomoto-san said you were coming back today! Welcome back!" Takashi Yamazaki pulled him in and stopped at a desk.

"Yes, Sakura-san said that you were going to come back, but she felt as though it would be better if you took another week off." stated Eriol Hiiragizawa. "How are you feeling."

"Great!" Replied Syaoran. "I've been anxious to come back for a bit now. She's just. . ."

"Worried about you." Eriol finished. "We could tell."

Yamazaki leaned in closer, his eyes tightly closed shut. "So what happened then? We know you heroically saved Kinomoto-san, but what then? Did you hit your head?"

Syaoran could feel himself blushing. _Heroically saved Kinomoto-san_. He didn't do it to become a hero, he just did it with instinct. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ya, I guess so. I can only remember the odd thing. I'm working on it, but it's sort of frustrating." _Especially when Sakura looks at me with those sad emerald ovals of hers, _he though. That was always when he felt even more compelled to remember.

"Speaking of hitting your head, did you know if you hit your head fifty years ago there was no cure? It's true! You'd die right away and. . ."

Chiharu gave a small groan. "My 'Yamazaki-is-lying' detector is going off again." She left the group and joined the boys group across the room, pulling him by his right ear.

Sakura glanced over to see Chiharu telling him off about lying, in which he proceeded to tell another one. Chiharu, reacting quite angrily, then threw her hands around his neck and began shaking him violently. This was quite a common site, as everyone knew that Yamazaki always lied and Chiharu, his girlfriend, was the only one that could eventually handle him.

Sakura watched, a smile spreading across her face, as Syaoran let out a small laugh. Even though she couldn't hear it, it was good to see him laughing.

Even without remembering, everything seamed to be getting back to normal.

_Maybe it's not the end of the world if he cant remember._ Sakura thought to herself. _Maybe it's a sign telling us nothing can tear us apart. _

----

**Okay. . .I promise it's almost done! Two more chapters! That's it! I promise! I don't know how long it'll take for the next one to be posted though. I go back to school, so I'll be writing in my spare time UU but I hope that if you enjoy reading this up to this far (despite how long it is) you'll continue to watch for the next chapter! **

**Arigatou** **Gozaimasu,mina! **


	6. Rain

_Chapter 6 Rain_

"Hoeee! The forecast wasn't calling for rain for another few days!" Sakura whined as she stood on the step of the schools front doors. Beside her stood Syaoran, who also was frowning on the weather. Neither of them had an umbrella. "It's suppose to be warm and sunny! That's what the weather man said!"

Syaoran gave a small laugh. "Seams like it has it's own plans." he stepped out into the rain and turned around in a complete circle twice. "It's so refreshing though!"

"Syaoran! Get back over here! You're going to catch a cold!" Sakura insisted. She began to pull out her cell phone. "I'm calling Onii-chan, he'll come pick us up. Or maybe Yukito-kun can." She began dialling Touya's cell number when Syaoran pulled her out into the rain along with him.

"C'mon, Sakura. It's not cold out. We can still walk."

"We'll get sick!"

"Naaaaaw, it'll be okay. Besides, I have the faint impression your brother doesn't like me." He gave a small smile as Sakura cracked up laughing. It didn't take a genius to know Touya didn't like 'the brat', quoted on quote. He had come by a week before, along with Yukito Tsukishiro, to see how they were doing. Although Sakura knew it was Yukito who had made Touya come visit Syaoran.

"Okay, but let's get home quickly. My books are going to get soaked!" Sakura caved in with a small laugh. She slipped her hand into his, something she knew he was comfortable with now, and together they began to walk home. Coatless (except for their blazers), umbrella-less and soaked from head to toe in a matter of minutes.

Sakura gave a small scream when a car went whizzing by them and splashed a vast amount of water all along her. She became twice as wet as she had been seconds prior to. Syaoran, concerned, asked if she wanted to call her brother for a lift now, but she shook her head.

"What, now that we're having fun? We're halfway home, don't worry about it." It was only a little while later that Syaoran noticed she was shivering. The rain wasn't letting up, and a cool breeze was beginning to blow towards the two.

Her pace suddenly became slower, and her lips trembled as they began to turn slightly blue. Syaoran wrapped his coat around her, trying to provide even a little bit of warmth for her even though his coat was dripping wet as well. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close, trying to spread his body heat onto her.

They were a few blocks from home when it seamed as though Sakura couldn't take another step without her legs possibly giving out on her. She was chilled to the bone.

Syaoran pulled her under a close by tree, and pulled away from her. "Give me your cell." he demanded.

"Wh-why?" She shook even more without his warmth. With trembling hands, she reached into her pocket and handed him her cell. He quickly began scrolling through her phonebook.

"I'm calling your brother. You don't have the energy to protest, so just let me."

If she had had the strength, she would have snatched the phone back from him. Instead, she took a step towards him and let her head fall onto his chest. He held her close as they waited for Touya Kinomoto to come to their aid.

----

"You idiot!" Touya yelled at Syaoran as he came running from his car to the two under the tree. Yukito followed close behind him. "Why would you get her to walk in the rain!?" Touya gently took Sakura from Syaorans grip, and cradled her in his arms bridal-style.

"It wasn't cold when we began walking." Syaoran said swiftly.

Touya was about to answer when he felt Sakura's head move off his shoulder. "L-leave him al-alone, O-O-Onii-chan."

Yukito came over and placed his hand on Sakura's forehead. "I think she's getting a fever. We need to get her home, Touya."

Touya nodded and turned to Syaoran. "Get in the car, brat. And you've better have a damn good reason why you two are walking in this weather!"

----

Syaoran held Sakura on his back as he unlocked the door. She seamed to be almost out of it, and he wanted to disturb her as little as possible.

It was battle in Touya's car. He had insisted on staying with his little sister, and take care of her. But Yukito had talked sense into him and let him see that Syaoran was the one that needed to care for her. Touya didn't like the idea, but Yukito had also pointed out that Sakura would be even more troubled if she woke up to her brother by her bed, like it was her deathbed. Yukito always seamed to be looking out for the couple, especially Syaoran, and seamed to be able to control Touya's urges to kill the boy.

"Sy. . .Syaoran. . ." he heard her mumble as he closed the front door behind him. He began walking to their bedroom. "I'm. . .okay. . .r-really."

Syaoran laid her on the bed and shook his head. "No you're not." he looked around the room, then back at her. "Where do you keep your nightclothes?"

"Laundry." she mumbled. "It's laundry day."

Syaoran looked at her, trying to understand her. Sakura's eyes kept fluttering open, but he knew she was beginning to fall asleep again. "You don't have any clean then?"

She slowly nodded. _Damn!_ He thought. He needed to get her into dry clothes. He hurried over to his drawers and grabbed a large shirt. "Sakura, I need you to stay awake long enough to change, okay?" she didn't answer. "Okay, Sakura? Sakura?"

She had fallen asleep. Syaoran clutched the shirt in his hand, shaking. _Oh God,_ he thought. He knew what he had to do next. He swallowed, and walked over to her. He leaned over her, not moving for a moment. _You have to,_ he told himself, _she'll just become more sick if I don't. _He didn't move any of her clothing yet, and instead rested his hand on her forehead, then the same with her cheek.

Her fever seamed to be increasing. He sighed, and began to unbutton her shirt. But the time he had her only in undergarments, he thought he could actually do the whole thing without waking her up. That was, until. . .

"I thought I heard you two come in! How dare you not call. . ." Kero flew into the room. ". . .me?" he stopped in his tracks when he saw the position the two were in. Sakura, only in her panties and bra, while Syaoran was leaning over her, still soaking in wet clothing. "Whooooa kiddies! If you're gonna do that, at least close the door!"

Syaoran felt ready to snap at the tiny stuffed plush toy. "We're not doing anything!" he croaked. "Look, Sakura's sick-"

Kero rolled his eyes. "Suuuure she is."

"Sakura's sick," Syaoran continued, trying to stop picturing ways to kill Kero, "I need to get her into dry clothes."

"Look, kid, you don't need to hide this type of thing from ol' Cerberus. I know you two have done it before."

Syaoran could feel the sweat drop on the back of his forehead and his face grow hot.

_Had they. . ._ ? he shook the thought from his mind. "I'm serious! If you haven't noticed, it's pouring out there. She. . .she has a fever."

Kero flew over and rested a tiny paw on her cheek. He frowned. "You're right kid, she'd burning up." His eyes suddenly changed and he became very worried about her. "She's going to want some hot tea. That always helps her. I'll go put on the kettle."

"Thank you, Cerberus." Syaoran smiled as the small winged thing took out of the room.

Syaoran removed the remaining clothing, all the while trying to tell himself it was for her own good, then pulled the shirt over her head. It was so big on her petite body, it reached down to her knees. He pushed her over the centre of the bed where it was dry, and tucked her in.

It took a bit to compose himself again before he realized he was still dripping wet. Syaoran changed into a new set of flannel bottoms and an undershirt. Before leaving the room, he looked back one last time at the sleeping girl. "I'm sorry." he whispered in the still rooms air.

Kero was nowhere to be seen, and the kettle hadn't finished boiling by the time he'd gotten into the kitchen. In his mind, Syaoran began trying to think of something else he could do for her.

"A cool cloth. . ." he filled a bowl with cold water and grabbed a cloth from a small drawer. He cursed to himself a little when he stumbled and a small splash of water fell onto the kitchens tile floor.

When he re-entered the room, Sakura was just where he'd left her. Even though it was dark in the room, Syaoran was sure he could see her cheeks were red from the fever. "I'm sorry." he repeated, rinsing the excess water from the cloth back into the bowl and lying it across her forehead. She moaned a little when it's cool touch reached her skin.

Syaoran used his fingers to lightly push away the strains of hair floating in front of her face. The two were still not sleeping together, and every night Sakura had insisted that she sleep on the couch. He was somewhat happy he could make her sleep in the bed for once. He'd sleep on the couch.

The whistle began to wail from the kitchen ; Syaoran had forgotten about the kettle. He jumped off the bed and raced towards the kitchen.

"Kid, didn't you hear the kettle!?" Kero came flying at him from around the kitchens corner. "I can't get it off the stove! You know that!"

"Wha-!" Syaoran had not expected Kero to come flying at him, and had tried to stop from running into the tiny beast, but found himself slipping.

He had forgotten about the water on the floor.

Before he could stop himself, he slid across the floor and landed on his stomach onto the ground, hitting his head on the top of the counter on the way down.

----


	7. Home

_Chapter 7 Home_

Syaoran groaned as his eyes slowly opened. What had happed to him? He began to sit up, and suddenly became dizzy. He sat against the counters cupboards, and touched his head with his finger tips. Something warm was trickling down his cheek, and he looked on the floor to see a tiny puddle of blood, not even as wide as his hand, where his head had previously laid. He pulled his fingers away from his forehead and saw some warm, red liquid on them.

He'd hit his head so hard on the counter, he was bleeding. Syaoran gave another small groan. What had happened to him?

"Kid? Kid! You're awake!" Kero came flying into the kitchen, holding a tea cup. He flew over to the sink and ran a cloth under the tap, then handed it to Syaoran who dabbed his cut with it.

"H-how long was I out?" Syaoran asked. The pressure on the cut stung.

"Only a few hours. Sakura's been asleep the whole time. She didn't even wake up to drink the yummy tea I made her!"

"Sakura. . ." Syaoran stopped dabbing his cut.

"Yay, Sakura. Her fever seams to have gone down too. Man oh man, was her fever high! I didn't know what I was going to do with her like that and you out cold on the floor. I couldn't wake you up and I couldn't call her brother. . ." Kero stopped as Syaoran stood up, placing the cloth on the counter. "Hey, kid, you sure you're alright?"

Syaoran smiled down at him. "Defiantly." He took off towards his room, his heart beating fast. _Sakura. . ._was all he could think happily. _Sakura. . ._

She was still resting, though now she was turned to her side, so she was facing him in the doorway. The light from the hallway ran over her face, revealing that her complexion was almost back to its normal colour. He gave a warm smile.

He threw off his undershirt and moved to the back side of Sakura's sleeping body. Then, he too got under the covers. Syaoran moulded his body around hers, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He lifted her head, and rested his underneath hers. Lastly, he kissed the base of her neck, closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm home, Sakura."

----

**I hope the ending wasn't too lame blush I was having some trouble putting my words down on paper for this chapter for some reason. Maybe I'll try and re-write it when I get the chance to. **

**Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed my first CardCaptor Sakura FanFic. I actually enjoyed writing it, even if one or two chapters weren't as eventful as the others. **

**Please tell me what you thought! Good. . .bad? **

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU for reading **


	8. Epilogue

_**Authors Note: **__Well, here's the epilogue I promised way back when. Please enjoy. . .I tried my best._

_- - - - _

_**Forgotten: Epilogue**_

The morning sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, making a beautiful pattern on the bed sheets. Under the sheets, two teens, a boy and a girl, asleep and oblivious to the world around them.

As the sun raised farther into the sky, the light spread across the young womens face. Her eyebrows twitched as she began to stir. She gave a small moan, annoyed by the fact that the sun had woken her up. She tried to get out of bed, but something tightened around her stomach so she couldn't move. Looking behind her, she couldn't help but give out a small gasp.

"Sy-Syaoran?"

He was still asleep, his arms around her mid-section, holding her close to him.

Still slightly shocked at the sight of him sleeping next to her, she gently removed his arms from around her and slid out of bed. She then walked over to the window and closed the curtains. Her hair was still a little damp from the previous day, but her fever seemed to be gone.

She gave one last glance at Syaoran before closing the bedroom door behind her, and headed towards the kitchen for something to eat. Because of her fever the night before, she had missed dinner and could feel her stomach begging for food. She had not gotten past the front door yet when a heavy pounding came from the other side of the door causing her to jump.

"Sakura!" a deep voice yelled from the other side. "Open this door, _now!_ "Sakura's heart jumped into her throat. She very well knew who's voice that belonged to, and he defiantly was not impressed. "SAKURA!"

She fumbled with the lock and opened to door to find Touya Kinomoto on the opposite side of the door. "O-Onii-chan! What are you doing he-?"

"What the _hell_, Sakura! Why weren't you answering your phone!?" He stopped talking and began to turn red. He looked away from his sister and began to scratch the back of his head nervously.

Yukito Tsukishiro, who had been waiting in the hall beside Touya, came into Sakura's view. "Touya, you're going to wake up everyone. . .oh." he stopped when he saw Sakura, and quickly turned back to Touya. "I'll, um, wait in the car then." he walked away, leaving Touya standing alone with Sakura in her doorway.

"Sakura, wh-why aren't you dressed properly?"

Sakura looked down at herself, and also began to blush. She was only in a t-shirt ; one of Syaoran's t-shirts, to be exact. It reached just above her knees. Her brother didn't need to see her in nothing but a skimpy shirt that he very well knew didn't belong to her, but that 'brat'.

Touya tried to ignore the thought. He refused to look at her and kept his eyes to the ground. "Why weren't you answering your phone?" he asked again, slightly more calmer. "I've been calling for the past thirty minutes with not a single answer."

"I was sleeping." she said, trying to pull the shirt down farther on her legs.

"And that brat?" Touya asked with a bit of edge in his voice. Sakura didn't answer. "He _is_ taking care of you, right? The deal was last night that he'd-"

"I'm fine, Onii-chan, really."

He looked down at Sakura, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Where is he?"

Sakura began to fidget. He looked really ticked off. He was always ticked when talking about Syaoran, but this time, he just seemed more angry than usual. She looked over her shoulder nervously and tried to think of a quick lie. "I-it looks like Kero-chans trying to use the stove again. I better go, before he burns something again." She smiled a sweet smile at her brother. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"Sakura, wait-!" Touya tried to stop her from slamming the door in his face, but failed.

Sakura leaned on the back of the door as Touya continued to slam his fist on the door and yell her name twice more before finally giving up. Cursing, he walked away back outside to his car.

Sakura gave a small sigh when she heard him leave and closed her eyes. She loved her brother and all, but he was overly protective in her opinion. She had been seeing Syaoran for years, and it seemed as though he never would except it.

"_It's not that I hate him in specific," _Touya had once told her. _"I'm going to hate anyone that you choose to be with. Because they're trying to take away the very thing I've been trying to protect, and keep for myself, for all these years." _

She let out another sigh and rubbed her head. You'd still think that, even though he was just looking out for his little sister, Touya Kinomoto would learn that nothing was going to change between her and Syaoran. And that he'd finally make an effort to get along with Syaoran ; even if just a little.

----

Kero's snores were the only true noise that filled the late mornings air. He had fallen asleep on top of his game controller, which wasn't an unusual sight.

Sakura sat at the diningroom table, a small bowl of cereal in front of her. She had not touched it, but instead was only staring at it. She felt confused about many things. First, and probably the most of all, was why Syaoran was in her bed when she woke. He had slept so close to her. It was something she had almost forgotten about.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing on Sakura's mind. Other thoughts swirled around in her head like a never ending carrousel. She couldn't remember getting into bed the night before. The last thing she could remember was her brothers yelling and ranting voice, and that was still fairly vague. Let alone, how she got changed into Syaoran's shirt. It was all so confusing.

The thoughts were endlessly circling around in her head. What was going on, exactly?

It was then that she felt the light touch on her shoulder. She jumped up, her heart pounding as she turned to see who it was.

"Sakura? Is everything alright?" Syaoran asked. His eyes were wide and full with concern, along with the soothing expression in his voice.

Sakura's heart slowed down a bit, and she felt herself relax. "Yes. You startled me, that's all." she couldn't help but gleam at him. He was shirtless, revealing every muscle on his chest. That was another thing that made Sakura think; he hadn't done that since. . .

Syaoran sat down at his chair beside Sakura, and smiled up at her. He could see the confusion sketched across her face, but he couldn't help but compress the news he held from the previous night. He watched as she slowly sat back into her seat, her face still looking confused.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked again. Sakura nodded, but for some reason, whether it be instinct or some other reason, Syaoran leaned forward and placed the back of his hand onto her forehead. He smiled after a moment and pulled back. "Your fever seems to be gone. That's good."

"I don't remember a lot about last night." Sakura admitted sheepishly as she began tugging at the ends of her clothes. After her brother had left, she had placed on a pair of her summer boxers underneath 'his' shirt.

Syaoran gave a small laugh. "That's not surprising. You were really sick last night. I was. . .I was really worried. . ." his voice trailed off as he looked towards the ground. How was he going to tell her?

Sakura's face softened a bit as he looked towards the ground. She hadn't been that sick, had she? Had she really made him that scared? She reached for his hand that was curled in a first. As soon as he felt her touch, he looked back up. She was smiling at him, and she gingerly rubbed her fingers along his knuckles. Just as she had when he was in the hospital.

In his mind, it was now or never. Syaoran smiled back at her, and gripped her hand. He gently pulled her off her seat and onto his lap, holding her close to him.

She was confused, to say the least, even more. It felt odd to be sitting in his lap. She remembered them only being this close before his accident. It felt even more odd to feel his strong arms reach around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Sy-Syaoran?" She asked confused.

He smiled up at her, something strange dancing in his eyes. "I love you, so much. I was afraid. . .God, you don't know how afraid I was last night." His smiled faded as the memory of her from last night flashed across his mind. "I'm sorry, for everything. For making you walk instead of calling for a ride. And when you were splashed by that car, I should have forced you into calling your brother. I'm sorry."

"No." She shook her head. "Don't be. It was just as much my fault, if not more, as it was yours. Don't apologize."

Syaoran couldn't help but give another small smile as he traced the edges of her face. "You just wont let anyone else take fault in something, will you? You don't have to always put so much pressure on yourself, Sakura, other people are at fault for things as well."

Sakura looked down at him. Not only confusion was visible on her face, but frustration as well. "What are you—?

But she was hushed by a deep, passionate kiss. Syaoran's powerful lips pressed against hers, stopping her from going any further. Her eyes remained open, in shock, as he slowly moved his lips beneath hers. She had missed this feelings, this intimacy, with him. But she was still shocked that he done it. Finally, he pulled away. A large smile spread across his face.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered, "what? I mean, why—?"

His smile spread as he reached towards his forehead and pulled back his bangs to reveal a small bruise. It was no larger than a coin, but it's purple-yellow colour and small bump made Sakura concerned. Her fingers gently brushed over the spot, making Syaoran slightly wince.

"What happened!?" her voice was scarcely a whisper.

Syaoran continued to smile, as he lightly pulled her hand away from his head and laced her fingers through his. "I slipped on some water on the floor last night, and hit it on the counter."

Sakura let out a small gasp. "Are you okay!? How does it feel?"

"I'm okay, Sakura, but I have to tell you something. So please, lis—"

Sakura jumped off his lap and turned towards the entrance. "You have to go to the hospital! You should've gone last night, why. . ." she let her sentence trail off as a warm hand grabbed onto her wrist. She turned to see Syaoran's eyes, sparkling even more, as he gently pulled her close to him again.

"I'm okay," he repeated, "so please, hear me out." He pulled her close enough so she stood in front of him. He took both her hands into his, gently swinging them back and forth. He began rubbing over her knuckles like she had previously done to him. "I hit my head yesterday, but. . .but, I don't know how to explain it. It's like when I hit the counter and blacked out, my memories returned. I don't know what happened, but. . .it seems like I remember everything now."

The girl could just stare at him, not knowing what to say. Her eyes were wide, as she looked at his warm face. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She pulled away from Syaoran's grasp, and took a few steps back. Syaoran stood up, confused by her actions. He held out his hands to her, but she just shook her head.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"NO!" She screamed, taking another step back. "Don't do this to me! Don't pr-pretend that you r-remember, just to m-make me feel better! I w-wont let you! It hurts! It h-hurts that you'd l-lie to me just to make m-me feel better! So d-d-don't! Please, Syaoran, don't!"

Syaoran didn't know what to say at first. He let his arms swing back to his side as he watched Sakura hold her arms close to her and cry. He was sure she'd be happy. He was sure they'd be embracing each other. He couldn't have imagined her crying, doubting his words.

Syaoran tried to give a weak smile, as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her body close to his. He heard her stop crying. Syaoran began soothing her hair, trying to calm her from the upset state she was in.

"I'm not lying, Sakura." he whispered into his ear. "I wouldn't. . .I couldn't lie to you about this. I've seen how you've been, waiting for me to remember you. You tried not to show it, but your eyes always spoke for you." he pulled he away, keeping her in his arms. Syaoran used his thumb to wipe away the single tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry, for everything, Sakura. But please believe me. I remember."

For a moment, all they could do was look at each other as amber met emerald. Sakura looked into his eyes, as if searching for the truth. His sad smile stayed on, but she was frightened that it was fake. Finally, what seemed like eternity, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh my God," she slightly gasped, "You. . .you're serious."

Syaoran's smile widened as he continued to sooth over her cheek with his thumb. "Since when have I lied to you?" he gently asked.

Sakura began to cry again, not being able to stop. She let her head fall onto Syaoran's strong chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. She felt him return her touch, as he enwrapped his arms around her petite body and pull her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear. "It's been tough for you this past while, hasn't it? You've been trying to stay strong, but I saw the hurt in your eyes everyday because of me. That look. . .it'll always haunt me. It's a look I never want to see again, Sakura. But. . .I'm here now, and I promise that I'm not going anywhere. I never want to hurt you like that again."

They pulled away from each other, their eyes meeting each others gentle gaze. Simultaneously, they leaned into each other and embraced. This time, however, it was Sakura who began to frantically move her lips, followed by Syaoran seconds later. She felt him trace her lips with his tongue. A jolt of warmth spread through her body as she opened her lips and allowed him to enter.

Oh, how Sakura had missed this feeling! How she had missed his passion and warmth. How she had been longing for it!

When they pulled away, neither could stop themselves from beaming at each other. Syaoran leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "I told you I'd remember, didn't I? I promised, didn't I?"

Sakura placed her hand at the base of his head and began twirling his chocolate hair in her fingers. She felt a shiver run through his body and couldn't help but let out a smile herself. She knew how much this drove him crazy.

"Yes, you did." She smiled, leaning her head back onto his chest. "I never had doubt."

----

**There! There's the epilogue I promised way back in January! Sorry it took so long, schools been hectic. Hope you enjoyed it and to those who felt as though it the story was just 'left off', I hope this closes it OK for you. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review so I know if I messed up with an epilogue or not!**

**-Rai**


End file.
